Don't Let Go
by MysticMonarch
Summary: Joey WILL prove that Kaiba is capable of being nice, even if it kills him. Puppyshipping.


I don't own YuGiOh, this is yaoi

Kaiba shied away from the touch, making a face as the child clung to his leg. He didn't want to be at the park right now, but he had to make sure that Mokuba actually came home in time for dinner. He knew how the little brat could be when he was hanging out with Joey; so he had to go and make sure he wasn't going to run off into trouble. He wanted Mokuba home earlier than usual tonight, because it had been quite awhile since his last kidnapping. Really, the next one could happen at any moment.  
It was just his luck that someone would recognize him as he was walking by, and one of his younger fans would want to hug him. Soon enough, though, it was over, and he could continue his search.  
"You really should have hugged her back." Joey whispered in his ear, causing him to jump slightly (but cover it up fairly quickly) as he turned to face him.  
"I don't hug filth." He said flatly. Joey looked appalled and put off by the statement, and Kaiba could see his blood boiling. Joey was very sensitive to any kind of ego he gave off, which made Kaiba want even more to act like an ungrateful dick. Which is exactly what he did whenever Joey was around.  
"She wasn't filth! She was a little girl, and you were being a dick!" Joey spat, and Kaiba smirked. He could always count on Joey when he felt like having a good fight.  
"I don't care what YOU think she was, she was a peasant. I'm not hugging filth like that." Kaiba said.  
"Big brother, why were you in the park anyway?" Mokuba asked. He was used to Seto and Joey fighting at this point, so it was just white noise to him.  
"I'm taking you home for dinner." Kaiba explained.  
"Can we please take Joey? It's been forever since we played video games together!" Mokuba lied. He knew that Seto and Joey liked each other, so lately he'd been trying to get them to be around each other more and more.  
"Fine, but don't let the mutt near me." He said flatly, turning away.  
Joey couldn't take it any more. He'd had enough of Kaiba's insults and acting like he seriously wasn't capable of showing appreciation to the little people. He was going to prove, once and for all, that Kaiba WOULD be capable of at LEAST giving someone a hug, danggit.  
So, that wa when Kaiba felt himself get violently glomped.  
Kaiba stumbled a bit, looking over his shoulder to find that Joey's soft brown eyes were looking up at him expectantly.  
"What the hell, mutt?" Kaiba asked, trying to escape the hug. People were starting to look, and a girl with a yaoi manga in hand giggled profusely. He couldn't have people making those kinds of assumptions!  
"I'm going to hug you until you hug back, money bags." Joey said sternly, trying not to let himself get embarrassed. Kaiba was really warm, and he was actually…  
NO. There was NO WAY he was actually enjoying this! This was only to prove that Kaiba was capable of affection. Nothing more.  
"That's really gay. Get off me. I don't need filth like you hanging all over me in public." He said sternly, then wiggled again. Joey held strong.  
"I will prove that you are capable of giving affection." He said simply.  
"Whatever." Kaiba said. He'd let this problem take care of itself, as it eventually would. "Come on, Mokuba." Kaiba said, using his one free arm to gesture for him to follow.  
Kaiba began walking briskly along, and Joey was actually having a bit of trouble keeping up. He'd typically have his arms to help him keep his balance, and he was kind of walking sideways AND attempting to keep up with Kaiba at the same time. Either of those alone would be a hard task. Together, they were almost impossible.  
But, this IS Joey we're talking about. With the help of his determination (and leaning on Kaiba) he was able to manage at least until they got out to the limo. Kaiba opened the door and gestured for Mokuba to get in, following after. Joey was barely able to retain his grasp on him, but he managed.  
Kaiba was absolutely simmering with annoyance at this point, and Mokuba smirked. One thing that was good about being Kaiba's brother was that he wouldn't punish him for teasing, or even tease back. It made Mokuba's life a whole lot more interesting…  
"Hey Seto? It looks like you're enjoying that." Mokuba said. He and Joey both blushed deeply.  
"I am not! Why would I enjoy being anywhere near such filth?" Seto responded arrogantly.  
"I don't know, but I'm starting to think that you won't hug him because you don't want him to let go." Mokuba said, still managing to sound innocent.  
"Even I know that ain't true." Joey said, trying to cover up his embarrassment.  
"Well, that doesn't mean you're not enjoying it, Joey." He pointed out.  
"I am not enjoying this, I am trying to prove a point!" He said. Mokuba inwardly smirked as he noticed That Seto snuck a glance at Joey.  
They knew that they liked each other. The only problem would be getting them to confess it. On the bright side, that looked like it was pretty much working itself out right now, judging by the way that Joey was blushing an how Kaiba was relaxed. Seto NEVER let himself relax while other people touched him.  
Once they got to the house, they all climbed out of the car and walked to the dining room for food.  
Joey looked at his plate and then back at Kaiba uncertainly. He wanted to eat, but he didn't want to let go. So, he took his left arm and threaded it between Kaiba and his arm, awkwardly hanging onto him. Kaiba rolled his eyes and pretended to be irritated, but really he didn't mind. It wasn't often that he got touched, but it was a little frustrating, knowing that it was just to prove Wheeler's point. He shook off his observation and began to slowly eat, finishing much after the other two.  
Mokuba had gone to the video game room, and left the two alone.  
"You ready to give up, Wheeler?" He asked flatly, tugging. Joey now had both of his arms wrapped around Kaiba's arm, and it was a little bit annoying.  
"Never. I will follow you to bed if I have to." Joey said, meaning for it to come out a sneer, but it came out more like an observation. Kaiba paused, clearing his throat and standing up, bringing Joey with him.  
"No you won't." Kaiba said flatly. He had to admit, though, that the sound of snuggling with Joey wasn't as repulsive as snuggling with someone else. The Mutt was actually nice to hug.  
He found himself wondering what it would be like to kiss him… To feel their lips against each other, and let him run his fingers through his hair…  
Kaiba snapped out of it, clearing his throat as he started walking.  
"Seto!" Mokuba called, running up to him. "You promised me we'd watch a movie together!"  
Kaiba sighed, remembering bitterly his promise with his brother. He'd never broken one before, and he wasn't about to now.  
He walked with Mokuba to their small theatre, sitting down heavily on the sofa. He felt a pressure against him and saw that Joey had sat down too. Kaiba didn't even bother to hide his annoyance. It was already hard in full light to not return his affection, plus some, so how would he fare in a dark theatre? When Joey's lips were right there, begging to be kissed long and hard?  
Kaiba growled in frustration, and Joey smirked. "You know, if you'd just hug me I'd go away."  
"That would be letting you win. I always win." Kaiba said dismissively, but he actually found himself considering the idea. He didn't want to give in to the temptation of kissing him…  
The movie started, and Joey started drift off slowly. Before he knew it, he was completely asleep on Kaiba's shoulder.  
Kaiba froze completely, feeling Joey put his full weight on him. He looked over to see that he was asleep, his mouth slightly open as he drifted into dreamland.  
"K-Kaiba… No. Not-don't kiss me here!" Joey mumbled, and Kaiba's eyes widened. But, it was just a dream, Joey couldn't help it that he'd dreamed that. Though Seto would torment him endlessly as soon as he woke up.  
Kaiba gently shook Joey, and Joey's eyes snapped open in shock.  
"What?" He said suddenly, looking around.  
"I just figured I'd wake you. You said my name in your sleep." Kaiba said with a smirk, and watched as Joey's cheeks turned a flaming shade of red.  
"Why the hell would I do that?"  
"Well, you said something about kissing too, so don't ask me." Kaiba said, enjoying Joey's horrified look.  
"You're making that up!" He accused, and Kaiba felt annoyance rise up in him.  
"No way, Wheeler. You're just in denial." He said, and Joey stuttered.  
"I-I am not! Now will you just hug me so I can leave?" He spat.  
Kaiba stood up an marched out to the hallway, dragging Joey with him.  
"What are you doing?" Joey hissed. Suddenly, he felt Kaiba jerk him off of him and was slammed against the wall.  
"You want affection? I'll show you affection." Kaiba spat, then crammed their lips together heatedly.  
Joey froze, then felt himself melt. He kissed back fiercely, running one of his hands through Kaiba's hair and grabbing a fist full. Kaiba let himself relax a little, feeling the tension he'd been feeling for so long start to slowly slip away. He'd wanted to do this for quite awhile.  
"Big brother, why did you- oh. Should I come back later?" Mokuba asked, seeing what was happening.  
Seto pulled away, glaring at Mokuba.  
"No, now is fine." He forced himself to say.  
"Yes, come back later." Joey growled, grabbing Kaiba's shirt and pulling him close, pushing their lips together again.  
"Whatever." Mokuba said, shrugging. Seto pulled away again, leaving both of them panting for air.  
"Why do I have to like a rich bastard like you?" Joey complained.  
"I'm not too happy about liking a filthy mutt either." Seto spat. Joey looked at him for just a moment before both of their control snapped, and their lips were hot and heavy against each other's.  
"Seto, does this mean your boyfriend is going to be coming over more often?" Mokuba shouted, and Seto and Joey reluctantly parted again.  
"I never agreed to be his boyfriend." Joey said, putting his hands on his hips.  
"Yes!" Kaiba translated. Joey glared at him, but it's effects were diminished by the look in his eyes.  
Mokuba smirked from the other room. Not only would Seto finally be happy now, but Joey would be around more.  
It really was a win for everybody.


End file.
